Asunder
by Druidic Blood Rite
Summary: Slash! Featuring AresJoxer, but mainly CupidStrife. Summary: Ares and Joxer discover something...unexpected. It's basically all downhill from there. snicker Warning: Features SLASH, MPREG, and possibly a little bit of BONDAGE later on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 1/? (Depends on if you folks want more or not)  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or, just hit that nice little review button at the bottom.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unbuckling his sword and tossing it onto his throne, Ares erected his strongest shields around it before wearily trudging his way toward his bedchamber. Too drained to even produce a light to guide his way, he blindly stumbled in what he hoped was the right direction to his bed.  
  
Coming into contact with something made of silk and satin, the beleaguered War God mumbled happily to himself as he shucked off his clothes and blissfully slid into bed. As he rolled over to get into a more comfortable position, his weariness lifted some when he felt his lover and consort grab onto his waist and blanket the god's body with his own. Just before they both succumbed to the ephemeral hands of Morpheus, they shared a gentle kiss and snuggled even further into each other.  
  
"'Night , `Res. Love you."  
  
Sighing contentedly to himself, "Love you too, Jox."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two lovers were awoken the next morning by a bright flash of light and then a small...something, playing stomp the grapes with some very sensitive parts of their anatomy. Opening up bleary eyes scrunched up in pain, they regarded the small winged thing jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"'Res," Joxer asked with a yawn and a wince, "who let a birdie in here and why `sit so heavy?"  
  
Trying to focus on his lover's words, Ares finally managed to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. Sitting up against the headboard, and consequently getting his sensitive bits out of range of their attacker, the war god allowed a smile to play over his features as he recognized the `birdie'.  
  
Pulling the bundle of energy into his arms, he ruffled some feather before speaking.  
  
"Hello, Bliss! How's my good little mischief maker this morning?" Strife had pouted the first time he heard Ares call his grandson by that particular nickname. His pout had deepened when Ares told him that even though he wasn't his little `mischief maker' anymore, he'd always be his big `pain in the ass'.  
  
Smiling up at his grandfather, Bliss wiggled around into a more comfortable position before answering, "Me's good, G'anpa!" He turned around a bit before waving and yelling, "G'anpa Jos! Wake up, G'anpa Jos!" and then launching himself at an unsuspecting Joxer.  
  
Joxer managed a manly `Oof!' on impact, which was then ruined by the very undignified squeak he let loose when Bliss, once again, managed to squish some things that he'd be needing later on in the bath chamber with his husband.  
  
Grabbing the small godling before he could do any permanent damage, Joxer regarded him with a critical eye.  
  
"Morning, Bliss. What are you doing here without one of your daddies? You know they don't like it when you run off by yourself?" The last was asked with a mildly stern expression and only mild because he didn't want to upset his errant grandson.  
  
But Bliss was to amped up to pay attention to his tone or the face he was making.  
  
"Daddies! You gotta come see my daddies! Them's been sick all morning and they sen' me ta get my g'anpas! So, come?" he asked while tugging on both of their hands.  
  
Ares was up and clothed before Bliss could ask again. Quickly scooping up his grandson, the God of War allowed his lover to flash himself into appropriate attire before he transported them all to the temple that his son and nephew shared. Bursting through the doors, they were shocked to see the bedchamber in a shambles. Looking around frantically, Ares was drawn to the sounds coming from the bathroom.  
  
Instantly transporting himself there, he was horrified to see his son and nephew vomiting copiously into a couple of hastily conjured basins. He rushed to their sides and began to scan them to divine the source of their illness. Cupid looked up at his father with pleading eyes.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong with us? God's don't get sick."  
  
Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then sliding bonelessly down the wall, Strife did the same as his husband.  
  
"Yeah, Unc. This wasn't in the brochure."  
  
Ares quieted them both with a wave of his hand and delved deeper with his power. What he found there shocked him.  
  
"Joxer!"  
  
Feeling the worry behind his lover's voice, the God of Peace flashed himself and Bliss into the bathroom.  
  
"What is it, Ares? What wrong with them?" he questioned in an increasingly frantic voice.  
  
The War God flashed himself a chair before slumping down into it and shaking his head erratically.  
  
"Prgnt," he mumbled disbelievingly.  
  
Setting Bliss on the floor, Joxer knelt next to Ares, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him, hard.  
  
"What?! What's wrong with them?!"  
  
Pulling himself loose, Ares looked his soulmate dead in the eyes and shouted, "I said they were pregnant!"  
  
The only thing heard after that was the sound of Joxer's head connecting with the marble floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or just hit the review button.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joxer regained consciousness freezing, wet and screaming. His eyes shot open to reveal Ares standing over him holding a (NOW!) half empty water pitcher. With a burst of power, the God of Peace's pupils flashed silver, just before the pitcher imploded and it's contents were released.all over a scowling War God.  
  
Seeing the look on his lover's face, Joxer burst out laughing. His mirth continued unchecked until twin moans of pain intruded on his awareness. Quickly becoming serious again, he rushed over to the two pregnant *Oh shit, PREGNANT!* gods.  
  
"Are you two alright? Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Strife was the first to answer, his voice quavering with exhaustion.  
  
"I hate ta ask for help, ya know that, but can ya go and get Asclepius for us? We'd flash ovah there ourselves, but that's what started this whole mess. The babies apparently don't like ta have their molecules fucked with."  
  
"They're also interfering with our energy patterns enough to scramble long distance mind communication, otherwise we'd have called him already." Cupid finished with a groan before once again leaning over and heaving into the basin.  
  
Ares was there in an instant, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. As the Love God's heaving dwindled down again, he swayed dazedly before collapsing against his father's chest. Ares gathered him in his arms as Joxer did the same with Strife. They left the bathroom and laid their burdens on the bed and covered them up. Ares knelt down next to his nephew and ran his fingers gently across his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, Strife. We'll bring Asclepius here. But for now, you two need to sleep."  
  
Exerting a small amount of his power, he put the two ailing gods into a deep healing sleep. Looking up worriedly at his consort, his face clearly displayed the amount of fear that he was feeling. Rising to his feet, Ares was about to call for the God of Healing when they heard quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Shit! We forgot about Bliss! Ares, you get Asclepius over here and I'll get our grandson."  
  
He didn't even wait for a response as he ran back to the bath chamber. What he saw there broke his heart. The little godling was curled up in a corner bawling his eyes out. Crossing the room in an instant, he pulled a sniveling Bliss into his lap.  
  
"What's wrong, little man? If you don't tell me, I can't make it all better," he cajoled.  
  
Whimpering and wiping a hand across his running nose, the young winged god buried his face in Joxer's shoulder before responding.  
  
"Me scar'd, G'anpa Jos. My daddies be `kay?" he asked while looking up at his step-grandfather with big, trusting, tear-filled eyes.  
  
Cuddling the frightened bundle even closer to his chest, Joxer started rocking while trying to reassure the little one.  
  
"They're gonna be fine, Bliss. Your grandpa's getting Asclepius to check them out right now."  
  
"Truth?" The blonde child queried.  
  
"Uh huh. See, your daddies aren't really sick. There's just something going on right now that's making their tummies VERY unhappy."  
  
"W'as goin' on, G'anpa Jos? Will daddies get better?"  
  
"Sure they will, Bliss! They're just.well.can you keep a secret?"  
  
The little boy suddenly began bouncing up and down and clapping, "YES! Me loves secrets! TELLME!TELLME!TELLME!"  
  
Smiling down at the excitement on his grandson's face, Joxer decided to bite the bullet.  
  
"The secret is.your daddies are pregnant."  
  
Bliss made a face of confusion at the word. Turning to face his grandpa, he voiced his thoughts, "What do pr.pre.pre, what that word mean?"  
  
Sighing at the fact that he was going to have to explain the birds and the bees-well, the bees and the bees, anyway-to the God of LOVE's son, he settled down for a long conversation. He hoped with everything that he was and ever would be, that he hadn't been lying when he told this trusting child that his fathers were going to be fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the bedroom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ares had been pacing around ceaselessly since the God of Healing had arrived. Asclepius had taken one look at the two sleeping god's with his power before unashamedly yelling;  
  
"HERA!"  
  
The Queen of the Gods appeared in a bright flash of peacock feathers. Looking around to gauge what sort of situation had arisen to warrant her grandson calling her as he had, she immediately noticed the two unconscious gods. Hurrying her steps and damning dignity along the way, she rushed to their bedside and flexed her considerable power. Closing her eyes, she focused her energies on the two before snapping her eyes open in wide- mouthed shock.  
  
She quickly whirled on her dark son and demanded an explanation.  
  
Flinching under his mother's gaze and feeling very much like he had when he was five and had set one of her precious bird's plumage on fire, Ares squeaked out his answer. When his mother discovered that he knew about as much as she did, she began to discuss the situation with the God of Healing.  
  
"Asclepius, what have you discovered from your divination?"  
  
"Well," the confused god responded, "It's quite obvious that they're pregnant. However, what I can't figure out is why I can only sense one life force."  
  
Sighing, Hera slumped down onto a corner of the bed, "That's what I was afraid of. I don't know how we're going to tell them."  
  
Finally, getting fed up with being left out and not liking at all the direction the conversation had taken, Ares bellowed, "What don't you know how to tell them?! What's wrong?!"  
  
Hanging her head, the Queen of Olympus whispered, "I don't know how to tell them that I'm only sensing one living child...not two," before burying her face in her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or just hit the review button.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!"  
  
Joxer and Bliss had returned to the bedchamber in time to hear Hera's whispered answer. The God of Peace felt his vision blur and body slump as he thought of this loss. His coping mechanisms might have been well practiced, but nothing could have prepared him for this event. Quickly crossing the room, he collapsed into his husband's arms and they both wept for what had been taken from their lives. Bliss, sensing the pain and heartbreak from everyone in the room, began wailing as he was overwhelmed by the feelings crashing around him. As the emotions crescendoed, there was a burst of pink followed by falling rose petals.  
  
Aphrodite had arrived.  
  
She cast her gaze around the room and visibly staggered as the negative emotions in the room attempted to drag her to her knees. Her voice came out as a strained groan.  
  
"Wh-what in Tartarus is going on here? The negative energy in this room was enough to forcibly tear space and bring me here bodily! What's happened?"  
  
As she finished speaking, her gaze found the bed and she screamed in horror. Forcibly calling her power to her, she managed to stumble to her son and nephew's motionless forms.  
  
"Oh, gods. Please don't be dead-pleasedontbedeadpleasedontbedead..." she chanted it like a mantra as she wept over the prone forms of her son and his lover. Her sobbing continued until she felt a gentle hand caress her shoulder. Wiping her eyes, she turned to find herself swimming in the chocolate sea gaze of her brother's beloved husband. Drawing her up into his arms, Joxer hugged Aphrodite with all his strength. Before she lost her composure again, he whispered into her ear that the two weren't dead, just asleep. Lifting her head, the Goddess of Love searched his face for any signs of deceit. When she didn't find any, she sagged against him in weak relief. However, she was still not privy to what was going on and if it concerned Cupid and Strife, then it concerned her.  
  
Allowing herself to be led to a plush chair along the wall, Aphrodite sat down before silently pleading with her brother to explain what was going on.  
  
Sighing, Ares handed a still wailing Bliss over to his mother and went to kneel by his sister. Gently brushing aside some curls that had managed to work themselves into her eyes, he smiled sadly at her before giving in to her mental pleas.  
  
"'Dite, this isn't what I was hoping to tell you or how. Well, part of it is..."  
  
Frustrated by Ares' obvious avoidance of the subject, she finally lost control and screamed, "Just tell me what's happened to them!"  
  
Ares' shoulders slumped as he realized that his sister wouldn't wait any longer. Steeling himself to the reaction that he knew would follow, he began again.  
  
"Look, Bliss came to get Joxer and me this morning because he said his daddies were sick. When we got here, both of them were very nauseous and throwing up. When I scanned them, I discovered that they were...well...um."  
  
"Just spit it out, Ares! They were what?!"  
  
"I found out that they were pregnant, `Dite," he gently imparted to her.  
  
Blinking rapidly and starting to breathe heavily, the Love Goddess was perfectly still for a few moments before she launched herself into her brother's arms, squealing in happiness.  
  
"Oh my gods, that is, like, soooo cool, Arry! I'm gonna be a grandma again! Oh, I hope one of them's a girl this time! I can't wait to show her how to wrap men around her little..." she trailed off when she noticed the looks of sadness that had emerged on everyone's faces. Frowning in confusion, she once again turned to her brother for an explanation.  
  
"I think you need to sit down again, Aphrodite," he told her in his kindest tones.  
  
Her eyes widening in fear, Aphrodite did as she was told and gingerly retook her seat. Noticing the look in her once-lover's eyes, dread began to seep into her soul. She found that she really didn't want to know what was going on anymore.  
  
Watching the emotions play across his sister's face, Ares waited until he was sure she was ready, or as ready as she was going to get, before he continued.  
  
"Asclepius and Hera have examined them, `Dite. They've discovered that there is only one child living. They don't know yet what has happened to the other."  
  
As he finished speaking, he watched the horror spread across his sister's features. When he opened his arms to her, her eyes welled up and she once again began to sob before flinging herself into the comfort of his embrace. Her cries and screams could be heard all over Olympus. Her agonizing wails even reached as far as the personal chambers of Hades in Tartarus. Never having heard this type of outburst from his niece before, he became intrigued. So intrigued in fact, that he abandoned his piles of paperwork and tasks to make a rare trip to Olympus.  
  
Transporting himself to Aphrodite's temple, he was surprised to find no one in attendance. Sending out his mind, he managed to lock on to her power signature. Gathering his power to himself, he flashed to her location and was shocked by what he found. If even his sister, the Queen of the Gods was near tears, then some serious shit had gone down.  
  
Seeing who had just arrived, Aphrodite wrenched free from Ares' arms and moved across the room to her Uncle. Coming up to him, she gripped his shirt in both hands and lifted him off the ground. With hers powers virtually blazing in her aura, she screamed in his face.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK, HADES! YOU FUCKING GIVE IT BACK OR I SWEAR, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE CAN DO TO A GOD WHEN SOMETHING IS TAKEN FROM HER!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or just hit the review button.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, on his list of possible occurrences, being dangled a foot off the ground by his diminuative and sweet-natured niece was just about dead last. Hades was about to demand that she release him when he really bothered to look at her. He could see the green and blue flecks of light streaking through her aura and his eyes went wide.  
  
Having been born from sea foam (don't ask!), part of Aphrodite's godly makeup was from the water. In fact, in the beginning, Poseidon had tried to claim her as a possession of his realm. Because of this, however, Aphrodite had never called on this particular aspect of her birthright. Being viewed as a `thing' to be owned will make just about anyone cross. However, she was now using what she was born with to full effect and the results were quite staggering. Even the Lord of Asphodel was shrinking back from the amount of energy that the Love Goddess was giving off.  
  
Hades was thinking quickly and trying to divine a way to get out of the situation with all of his limbs attached. Deciding to go with what he had, his reply was simple and to the point.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Not appreciating her uncle's answer, Aphrodite began slamming his body against the wall so hard that cracks were appearing on it surface and chunks were falling loose. Everyone in the room was staring in horror as the distraught goddess battered the God of the Dead bloody, his life fluid flowing sluggishly down the wall to pool at her feet.  
  
Pulling himself out of his shock, Ares managed to maneuver his way to his sister's side. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he covered her hands with his own and slowly disengaged them from their uncle's shirt as his abused body slumped to the floor. Hades moaned in pain and Asclepius cautiously left the two gods on the bed and moved to help him. While Ares tried to calm his distressed sister, the God of Healing poured as much energy as he dared into Hades in an attempt to close the breaches in his broken flesh.  
  
After quite some time, and not a small amount of help from Hera, Asclepius managed to repair the major damage and Hades was able to slump into a chair. Looking toward his hysterical niece, he warily called out to her.  
  
"Aphrodite, what do you want me to return to you? I don't know what it is, but I will do everything in my power to grant your request."  
  
Turning jerkily in her brother's arms, she regarded him with swollen, blood- shot eyes. She had finally managed to get her sobbing under control, but was still visibly shaking with her efforts to stifle it. Taking in his appearance, her words came out hushed and stuttered.  
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry, Hades. I just want it back," she gestured toward the bed that contained Strife and Cupid, "I want their baby back, H-Hades. Please give it back to them. Please." she finished with a plaintive sniffle.  
  
"But I...I..."  
  
With his confusion back in full force, but still wanting to provide Aphrodite with what she had asked for, he sent his awareness back to his own realm while trying to get over his shock that a godly child had died and he had been unaware of the occurrence. After a good little while, his demesne was quite large after all, everyone could see Hades' mind reconnect with his body. Though he was still quite obviously perplexed, he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Aphrodite, come here."  
  
Hesitantly, she did as he asked and knelt by his seat. Clasping her by the chin, he softly raised her bowed head so that she could look into his eyes. Smiling tenderly at her, he imparted his findings.  
  
"Child, the soul that you seek is not in my realm, so there is no need for it to be returned."  
  
Her eyes widening with hope and joyous relief, the Goddess of Love smiled blindingly before crushing Hades to her chest in the most heart-felt embrace that she'd ever given anyone in her entire existence and simply said;  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And then all Tartarus broke loose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 5/?  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or just hit the review button.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shouted questions and yelled threats were thunderous. Everyone in the room was clamoring loudly in an attempt to be the first heard and answered. Hades' recently sealed skull throbbed in tandem with his relatives' screams. As the pain in his head peaked, his own voice finally came to his rescue. With his trembling hands placed over his ears, the Lord of the Underworld screamed out in agony.  
  
"QUIIIIEEEETTTT!" Black lightning flashed through the room, causing everyone to dive for cover and poor Bliss to wail in terror.  
  
As the light show faded into nothingness, the other occupants of the room cautiously peeked out from their hiding places. Bliss was quieted again by Hera's soothing hands and voice, while everyone else eyed Hades warily. Ares, no longer sensing any high-level power usage from his uncle, eased his way to the injured god's side. Gently, he pulled Hades' hands from his ears so that he could be heard.  
  
"We're sorry, Uncle" There was much frantic head-nodding at this point, "But...ummm...if you don't have their child, who does?" he asked while (don't even try to talk to him about this, he'll just deny it!) worriedly wringing his hands and biting his lip. Ares watched silently as Hades gave the matter some thought. For several minutes, with his brow furrowed and his gaze blank, Hades once again delved into himself in an attempt to answer his nephew. Just as he regained his awareness, someone else spoke.  
  
"Grandmother!" squealed the Queen of the Gods, "Gaia knows everything that goes on! We should take the boys to see her!" she finished with much pride for having come up with a solution.  
  
Over in his seat, the Lord of Asphodel glowered as his sister stole his thunder. Huffing, and in full pout-mode he made his feelings clear.  
  
"That's what *I* was going to say if *SOMEONE* had kept her big scene- stealing mouth shut!" he whined with his arms crossed over his chest and his lip hanging ominously low.  
  
The snickers wafting through the room probably weren't doing much good for his mood...or his pride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...back at the ranch (Well...not really, but I've always wanted to use that segue!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gazing into her scrying mirror, the aging beauty chortled softly to her self.  
  
"Took them long enough to think of the obvious," she mused good naturedly, "Foolish children."  
  
Shaking her head in amusement, she banished the mirror with a thought as she busily began to tidy her earthen cottage. Thinking quickly, she remembered to feed her Venus Flytraps this time. She always considered it to be in bad taste when one's plants ate one's guests.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 6/?  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or just hit the review button.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hades attempted to get his pout under control, the others began to scramble around to get things ready for the trip to Gaia's sheltered valley. Usually, they'd just flash to wherever they wanted or needed to be, but this trip was always different.  
  
The earth goddess had never liked ANYONE moving through existence perpetually on the easiest path. To her, life wasn't deserved unless it was strived for on occasion. And so, to keep things as she wished them to be, it was impossible to reach her, except via the hard way.  
  
And there wasn't a being in existence that could do `the hard way' quite like an unfathomably powerful earth goddess...with a practical joker streak in her a mile wide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was dark, fuzzy and smelled faintly of ozone...like his mom's hair after one of Gramps' infamous meltdowns. His body wasn't responding like he wanted it to. It felt like he was made of lead. Well, it felt like he was made of lead and Heph's anvil was crushing his bladder.  
  
Gods! Where was a chamber pot when you needed one?  
  
Where was his mother when he needed HER?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He felt like he'd been dipped in ink and bound to the dark side of an event horizon. (Shhh! Future words! I'm not supposed to talk about those! Damn, pop's gonna kill me! Stupid slash writers! Always getting me into trouble! *grumble*). He knew that he couldn't move, that much was obvious. What he didn't know was why no one bothered to inform him that there'd be a white elephant dancing on his spine. (Stupid slash writers and stupid white elephants! Always doing things to me for no *fucking* good reason!).  
  
Gods! Where was his mother when he needed her?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone in the room nearly jumped out of their skins when the two slumbering gods awoke, screaming in stereo;  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
Followed closely by a few confused wing buffets and, "Why am I in bed and WHY, in Zeus' name, is it wet?!"  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence, followed by a violent cascade of dark cerulean starbursts.  
  
The situation was summed up quite nicely by one tiny voice.  
  
"Uh-oh. We's in twouble..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Asunder  
  
Part: 7/?  
  
Author: Druid  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs working on at ardcypher5@yahoo.com or just hit the review button.  
  
Pairing: A/J C/S  
  
Category: Mpreg, Humor, Drama (and maybe a little angst thrown in there for good measure).  
  
Website:   
  
Archive: Sure, go for it! Just tell me where my errant child's being bundled off to.  
  
Rating: PG to NC-17...whatever strikes my fancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters. But, I DO lie awake at night plotting on how to rectify that very situation. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, when one is faced with a woman that is terrified for her child, you would be wise to stay out of her way. If that woman also happens to be a goddess, Zeus help you if you even BREATHE wrong.  
  
Before the energy from her entrance had dissipated, Eris was across the room and at her son's side, frying anyone and everyone that barred her path. Quickly scanning Strife for any injuries, her panic turned into...well...another type of panic and she squeaked.  
  
"PREGNANT?!"  
  
Glancing, frantically around the room, her gaze lit on the trembling God of Healing, much to his horror, and she hurtled herself toward him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shook for all that she was worth (which was a lot, apparently, judging by the way he looked afterward) and screamed into his face.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"  
  
Suffice it to say, when Ace wet himself, no one could really blame him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being witness to Dischord's sobbing was one of the most terrible and heart- breaking events that anyone present could remember. The fact that she allowed Aphrodite to comfort her was only slightly less so. Sounding as if the cries where being torn from the bottom of her soul, her whole body trembled as her soft hearted sister attempted to soothe her somewhat. Occasionally, she would glance over at her son, who was crying as well while wrapped up in the arms of his husband, and start all over again.  
  
The other deities hadn't been able to impart the entire story before Eris broke down and this was the result. However, never able to stand idly by as a lady cried, one of them broke from their immobile silence.  
  
Quietly, Joxer stood and made his way toward the weeping goddess. Laying his hand gently at the small of her back, he rubbed soothing circles as he allowed his godhood to envelope her. Eris, unable to deny the raw power the God of Peace was exerting over her, slowly began to calm as she collapsed backwards into his embrace. Speaking in a whisper, he explained the situation to her completely and their plans to visit Gaia for some answers and guidance.  
  
Straightening herself from Joxer's comforting arms, her whole body trembled as she regained control of her emotions and shook the last of the tears from her eyes.  
  
Drawing up to her full height and letting her power smolder around her, she said in a deathly quiet voice, "Well then, why are we still standing around?" before beginning to bark orders at those assembled.  
  
In unison, everyone jumped to fulfill her wishes. Because, let's face it, when Dischord uses that tone of voice, even Zeus doesn't dare argue.  
  
They were all packed and ready to go in less than five minutes. Even Aphrodite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
